Only The Beginning
by Black Iris 95
Summary: After you lose the one you loved the most, can you keep going? Or will you just give up?
1. Chapter 1

ARRIVAL

I walked into the school cafeteria dragging my feet against the ground.

Everyone one was running around like untrained monkeys, girls were whispering in each other's ears, and jumping up and down. I didn't get it; it was just another boring day at school. Nothing to get too excited about.

I just kept walking, and overheard what the girls were talking about.

"_Have you seen him yet? I can't believe it, he should be like a male Model or something!"_

"_I know, I can't wait to ask him out!"_

"_Eww, she's so ugly, I have a better chance"_

So there was a new guy. Well I was definitely going to ignore him, the girl always falls for the new guy, and it was so cheesy.

Opening the front pocket of my new Fox bag, I pulled out a crumpled timetable.

ART 10:00 – 01:00 the one class that all dhampir novices had to take, meaning Lissa wouldn't be there. Damn

As the ring of the bell droned on, I walked to Art, passing Guardian Tanner.

"Hey, Rose, see you in a few"

"Sure" I said back, wondering why he was going in the wrong direction.

Passing through the door, I grabbed my drawing pad, and drew the my last memory of him. _Mase_

**MASE POV**

_I walked forward, and took in my surroundings. Next to the full moon, I was standing on a cliff, with water rushing at the bottom. It was dark outside, almost too peaceful. As I reached the edge of the cliff, and took a deep breath. I pulled a compact out of my pocket, and saw my too red eyes._

"_I'm sorry Rose" I whispered. _

_Then I plunged my own stake in my heart. _

**ROSE POV**

I opened my eyes, and stared at the piece of paper. In front of me was Mase with a stake through his heart. A tear threatened to escape, and I suddenly needed Lissa's company.

After Mase died, my world fell apart. I became sad, and usually found myself alone, under the dark sky. I was content in remembering my memories, when somebody rudely interrupted me.

"How interesting"

Turing around I saw the calmest blue eyes I had ever seen before.

"You're Dimitri aren't you?" I said in a bored tone.

"Yep, how did you know?" he laughed, ruffling his hair with one hand.

"Lucky guess" I lied smoothly.

"Okay, you have half of the school talking about you"

"And other half?" smugly

"Guys deciding to be gay."

His smile deepened.

"But don't worry; I'm not interested, just so it's out there."

"For now" he spoke so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

After that day, Dimitri kept trying to get my attention, while the girls glared daggers at me. Guys were staring at me now, and I was glad I could easily tune out their voices. I guess Dimitri was kind of cute once you got past his over-confidence in himself.

I could understand what he saw in me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not _too_ vain. Everyone loved me, and thought I was hot. Dimitri kept trying to make himself noticed, but I just ignored him.


	2. Chapter 2

MENTOR

As days passed, I forgot all about Dimitri. The school didn't though; it was like he was the shiny new chew toy. To say they were obsessed would be putting it mildly.

ITALICS ARE LISS AND ROSE TALKING THROUGH THE BOND WHICH IS TWO-WAY, unless I say so otherwise.

"_Yeah I miss you too" I said bored._

"_You're so far away" Liss whined._

"_Uh, I'm in the class next to you" I said amazed_

"_Oh shut up" she said, and pulled me into her head._

_Liss was at the back of the class, trying to ignore her surroundings. Jesse and Mia were going at it, Ralf was punching Eddie, and Christian was glaring at her. _

"_Oh, sorry babe" I said _

"_Yeah gotta go, teachers gonna walk in , I love you", _and I was alone.

I was walking across the campus, when I heard him.

"ROSE" Stan screamed.

"Yea your majesty" I spoke sarcastically.

"You _do not_ speak that that to me, unless you wish to see Kirova _again_."

I mentally groaned, and contemplated escaping.

"As you are the top novice at this school, and we wish to keep it that way, you will be mentored by Guardian Belicov.

"But he's a student! He was in my Art class!"

"He will be joining all of Lissa's classes, as you both will be guarding her after Graduation. He is new, and I expect nothing less than good behaviour."

His eyes sent the silent _**or else**_.

"Fine" I aid, then stalked off into the distance.

Great me having a mentor? Is this a joke? The girls would be glaring, or busy drooling over him. Yay.

I walked to the administration office, and found Alberta.

"What do I owe the pleasure Rose?" she said amused.

"Uh, Stan-

"_Guardian Alto"_

"_- _Yeah is making Dimitri mentor me, so I give you permission to give him my timetable."

"You know we wouldn't have asked for your consent." But I glared.

Ok Rose, anything else?" she sighed.

"Yep, tell him I won't wake up before 6pm"

"He will have your room key, so he can get you"

I rolled my eyes, backed away to the door.

"See you later"

"Bye" her voice was smothered by the wailing of the wind.

He was really hot, like a Russian God. _Did I just think that? _I was his student now. Heading up to my room, I was suddenly tired. All of the enthusiasm was making me sleepy.

I guess I would see Dimitri tomorrow morning. At 6pm. No earlier. I was going to kill Stan for ruining my mornings.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, just want to thank everyone who reviewed, i lovd readin them. And yes, Dimitri will abuse the power of having Rose's key soon...

Hope you like tis chap, please review, and tell me if you want anything to happen.

BlackIris95

* * *

SURPRISE

I was having the most pleasant dream, when I was interrupted by a beeping noise.

I groaned, and then rolled over on my bed. After a little while, the beeping started again. I was very tempted to pick up the alarm clock, and chuck it at the wall. Suddenly, that seemed like a very good idea. Trying my new method of being calm, I decided to just hit the damn snooze button. Ha, peace at last. I closed my eyes, yet again, until I was interrupted by some idiot banging on the door.

_Someone definitely has a death wish today._

I flung the door open, and nearly screamed.

"What the hell do you want, I'm trying to sleep!"

I expected to see Lissa's jade green eyes, or Christians blue eyes, but I did _not_ expect to see brown ones. Dimitri, I nearly died from embarrassment. His eyes travelled from my eyes, to my legs, and he took me in. Then I realised what I was wearing. _Shit..._

"Rose, gym now" his voice was so cold, I froze.

"But-"

"NOW" Dimitri shouted.

"I sighed, grabbing my nearest hoodie, and trying to tame my curls; I marched past him, and stomped down the stairs.

What a great way to start the day, I thought.

When we finally made it to the gym, I turned and faced him. I expected to see the loving eyes I saw in the classroom, but they were as hard as stone. _So this was his guardian mask..._

He pinched the bridge of his nose, and with closed eyes, he finally spoke.

"20 laps"

I stalked out of the gym, cranking my IPod up so loud, it was a wonder that my ears didn't fall off. I wondered what Dimitri would do if he saw me earless...

I shrugged of the feeling; I hated teachers, and had a reputation to keep up.

After 19 laps, I fell onto the grass, trying to breathe normally. I got up and walked around for the last lap.

When I entered the gym, Dimitri was lying on the mat, in the middle. I crept up to him, until my face was directly in front of his. Moving my face forward, nest to his ear, I screamed.

He shot up, scanning the room, before his gaze rested on my laughing figure. I was rolling around on the ground, in hysterics. He held his hands up to his ears, and winced.

He glared at me, but smiled playfully.

"That wasn't funny Roza"

_My heart started singing, and I wanted to fly away..._

"Whatever _Comrade"_

'We need to talk." He suddenly said.

"Rose, you have to be in the gym at 5 and no later. No screaming, and coming to your room is a last resource. Today as your first day, so I'll forgive you." He continued on, and on, about responsibility.

"I don't need your Zen lessons" I said bored.

"Rose, don't speak like that." His voice was sharp.

"Now, we are going to spar"

"But I'm so tired-"

"Hit me." Overconfident much?

"Uh, I don't want to break you..." I joked.

He choked with laughter; apparently he found this statement amusing.

I realised then, that i was very weak, compared to him. But who cares? I was going to go down true Rose Hathaway style.

I lunged forward, and tried to pin him down, but he held my wrists and swung me around. He let go of me, and I flew back into the wall. I winced in pain, my head killed.

Looking over to where Dimitri was, he looked so smug. _That bastard._ He turned around and walked to the door.

"Dismissed" he said, waving his hand, and walking away.

I could hardly stand, up but I found the strength as soon as I realised I had Stan's class first. And he was going to pay...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone!

I'd just like to thank everyone who read my story and reviewed. I think all uncertainties will be made clear. This chapter is slightly longer than the other... Sorry I needed more ideas, so tell me any ideas you

Sorry about not updating sooner, I thought i only had one review (which was anonymous) because I'm new to fanfic, so when i realised how to check them, i had heaps. Lol Was surprised you all like my story, Anyhoo, Later

:D/BlackIris95

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY, BECAUSE IF I DID DIMITRI WOULD BE DHAMPIR!**

* * *

SWEET REVENGE

I went to Lissa's room, and walked in without knocking. Thankfully she wasn't with Sparky. Yet.

"Good Morning. I need your contacts, face powder, and I want those fake fangs I used for Halloween last year." I said in a rush

"Whoa, someone in a hurry, how was practice?"

"Fine, now can you hurry up please?"

"You know Rose, sometimes I wonder why you even ask."

I sighed and went to her dressing table. Unlike me, Lissa's room was massive, and she had everything neatly organised. I tore through her drawers, looking for my supplies for my payback plan. I grinned gleefully, and bagged up my findings.

"Okay thanks Liss."

"Uh rose, can we talk?" she hesitated, it was so cute.

I feigned a long sigh, and looked at my watch. I still had time.

I sat down on her bed, and waited for her to begin.

"Rose, Dimitri likes you." she said uncertainly.

"WHAT?"

"Uh, his aura is a deep red around you." My eyes widened.

"Cool, um but I think I like the student teacher relationship."

Dimitri was so not the gentle man type. How could a guy chuck a girl at a wall, and walk away? I wanted to kill him, but I wanted to like past sixteen. He was just plain badass.

"I mean, I could have got a concussion from him today." I screeched.

She rolled her eyes.

"Always he over dramatic one"

I rolled up my shirt to my stomach, and showed her the dark bruise forming.

"What... do you want me to heal you?" ha, that serves her right.

"No, good blackmail material. I'm the reckless one remember?"

"Yeah right" she said sarcastically.

"What does red mean?"

"Passion, or anger." She looked thoughtful.

"I think it's the anger."

She shook her head, and was confused.

"Anyway, I have to go. Thanks for the stuff." I said, in a hurry to leave.

"Yeah okay, but you can tell me anything right?" Liss replied.

"Thanks, I have to go, but I'll see you at Lunch."

"Rose, we have Stan's class before."

"Sure" I grinned wickedly, and went out the door.

I had quick shower, and headed to Stan's room. My plan was slightly faltered by a strict Guardian who annoyed the hell out of me.

"Rosemarie, what are you doing near the Guardian rooms? She said in a firm voice. I tried to ignore the fact she used my whole name.

Putting on a sweet voice, I tried to sound innocent.

"Uh-, I need to see my mentor Dimitri Belicov, to arrange practise times."

"Okay, go on through," she said the words, but she looked suspicious.

I proceeded down the hallway, and finally found Stan's room right down the corridor. My heart leaped, as I walked past Dimitri's door, begging him not to come out. I pulled by compact mirror out of my purse, and dusted white powder over my face. I slipped my red contacts on, mussed my hair, and put fake fangs on my teeth. I looked scary, like I had become Strigoi. I smiled in content, and tried to get use to my new fangs.

I knocked on the door three times, and waited. Finally the door opened.

"Hello, who is -Rose?" He looked so terrified, and fumbled around looking for his stake. I smiled a cruel slow smile, and grabbed his collar. I pulled him forward, so that our for heads nearly touched.

"Hello Stan, nice to finally see you again."

"When did this happen- why? What happened- this is s-"

'Oh shut up" I rolled my eyes.

I jerked him away from me, and threw him on his bed.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't come to class today"

He looked back at me shivering, and nearly started to cry. I think he was contemplating escaping, fighting or calling Kirova. But he knew I could snap his neck, before he even tried. I scoffed, and with that, slammed the door. I ran down the corridor, eager to escape. My blood was pounding, I was nervous, and happy until I reached my room.

My phone was ringing, and when I picked it up; I saw it was Alberta's number.

"Hey Alberta, what's up?"

"Nothing, I wanted to talk about Lissa."

That surprised me.

"You should know that you and Guardian Belicov will both be guarding Lissa after graduation. However, if there are any problems, he will be reassigned, as you have a bond with the princess."

"Okay" I wondered why she was telling me this.

"Also, I will be telling him to go very hard on you, as you will be receiving a harder test than other novices."

"That's not fair!" I exclaimed.

"Rose, after your encounter at Spookane, It wouldn't be fair to give you an easy test." I flinched at the memory of Mason's death.

Yeah, she had a point.

"Fine"

"And, as Dimitri has graduated, he will be in all of Lissa's classes, which are the same as yours. Dimitri will be monitoring _you _however, and other guardian will be looking after the princess. He will be the one to give your punishment, unless he believes Kirova should be involved."

Blah Blah Blah, wait punishment? Didn't I get enough already? I pretended to think about what Alberta just said, then agreed with her.

She hung up soon after, and I was beginning to get a headache. I was betting that Stan wouldn't come, after my little threat. His classes usually went for three hours, so I could sleep in, and then meet everyone for lunch. I jumped in bed, and pulled the covers on me. What I didn't realise until later, was that I still looked like a Strigoi.

* * *

**HA HA HA who do you think will find Rose Strigoi? Review and tell me who you want it to be. Thanks, and REVIEW please.**

**BlackIris95**


End file.
